You Alone Hold My Heart
by lovesbroadway
Summary: AU - Maria and the Captain are in love, but will they profess their true feelings to each other before it's too late?
1. Lakeside Chat

She closed the back doors to the villa and ran to lean over the railing around the terrace. Maria closed her eyes and gave a long exhale of breath as she leaned into the cool stone. Tears threatened to fall, but she was determined to keep them in. She felt foolish. He was marrying the Baroness and her heart was breaking.

_I must stay strong. I cannot break down._

But not matter how tough she tried to remain, the tears eventually fell. She stood there, alone and helpless as she finally let her pain escape after so many weeks of shutting it away.

Before she knew it, Maria was gently sobbing. She wrapped her arms around herself as a light breeze whipped its way through the fabric of her blue dress.

Maria was just about to move from her place at the railing and take a walk down along the lake when she noticed another lone figure in the night. Quickly, she composed herself and dried her face as she made her way down the steps toward the water and one of her charges.

"A bit late for you to be out, isn't young man?"

Kurt turned with a surprising look on his face, still dressed for dinner. He was leaning on the gates and spun around at his governess' voice.

"Fraulein Maria, I'm...I'm..." He couldn't get any words out, not knowing if he was in trouble or not.

Maria warmly smiled at him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay. I'm not going to turn you in," she said with a slight wink, putting Kurt at ease.

"Thank you." He turned back toward the lake and gazed out. Maria mimicked his stance and stood next to him.

"Mind telling what you're doing out so late? By the looks of your clothes, I'm guessing you haven't been to bed yet."

"I just felt like getting some fresh air - is that such a crime?" Kurt snapped back defensively.

Maria looked at Kurt cautiously. Something was obviously wrong. He was never sullen or angry. It was different seeing him not jovial and laughing.

"Kurt...Kurt, look at me." He turned to face his governess.

"What's the matter, darling?" Maria placed a loving hand on his head and for a moment it looked like Kurt was going to break down.

"Nothing's the matter, fraulein. Why would you say that?"

"Well, you and your brother and sisters went straight to your rooms after dinner and none of you put any resistance when it came time for bed. So I know something's up."

Kurt stood firm, but his gaze wandered and scanned the length of the lake before coming back to rest on Maria's face.

"You left us, why?" Maria was caught off guard at his question and took a step back, now her turn to be speechless.

"Oh, Kurt. It's far too complicated and too late to get into that now." She hoped her vague answer would suffice, but Kurt wasn't budging.

"You didn't even tell us you were leaving, you know." By now he had sat down with his back to one of the pillars attached to the gate. His legs were stretched out straight and he sat there with his arms across his chest, defiant and unwavering as he glared up at his governess.

Maria succumbed and stooped down so she was sitting across from him on the opposite side of the gate.

"So you're mad at me then." It was more of a statement than a question really.

But Kurt's expression softened and he shook his head in response.

"Of course not. I could never be mad at you. We all figured we had done something wrong. Just very sad when we woke up and you weren't here."

Maria gave him a sad smile. "I never intended to hurt any of you, honestly I didn't."

"It's all right, Fraulein Maria. You're back now and that's all that matters." Kurt gave her a triumphant look, but Maria only turned away.

"Kurt, you know that I won't be able to stay here with your family forever, right?"

"What do you mean? You just got back, don't tell me you're leaving again?" His eyes begged her not to go.

"Well you see the thing is, you're all going to have a new mother and that really leaves no place for me." She gave him another sad smile. "You'll all be a family again."

"That's not true. We'll never be anything if father marries the Baroness. None of us want that to happen."

Inwardly, Maria agreed with him whole heartedly, but she couldn't tell him that.

"She's going to be your new mother. I don't see how the seven of you can't grasp the positive aspect of your father's marriage."

Kurt narrowed his gaze, one that was too familiar and reminded Maria of the Captain.

"We're being forced into this, fraulein. It would be one thing if we all liked the Baroness or if father asked us what we wanted, but we cannot allow this to happen...she's not a good person." And then almost timidly he added, "she's not you."

Maria's head snapped back toward Kurt.

"She's not me? What on earth do you mean by that?" She was in shock. Did Kurt know about her feelings for the Captain?

"You know what I mean. She's too proper and interested in fancy parties to pay any attention to the seven of us. She doesn't have any feelings for us, you can't argue with that. Sure she played with us today, but only because father suggested it. We all loathe her!"

"Now just one minute there, Kurt Von Trapp. It's very rude to say such things about someone and -"

Kurt cut her off. "I overheard her saying something about how she's shipping us all off to boarding school after she and father marry."

Maria looked at him in disbelief.

"It's true. Ask Uncle Max, he's the one she told. Would you honestly even consider a thing, fraulein?"

He looked over at her with such sadness in his face. Of course the seven of them disliked the Baroness, but it was for a much different reason. They all saw her as a replacement for their mother and it was obvious they didn't want one, especially if she was going to be as careless and uninterested in her motherly duties.

Maria took a minute to process this and chose her next words wisely.

"Certain circumstances force you into a situation where you may not be comfortable or willing. But, you learn to adapt and eventually find yourself going with the flow, so to speak."

Of course, Maria's words had a double meaning, laced for Kurt as well as herself.

"I don't believe you, Fraulein Maria. You've never been one to do any of that."

Maria had to smile at Kurt's astute observation. He was right. No matter how she tried to fool anybody, her true colors would ultimately shine through.

Kurt looked at her for a response, but she didn't have one so he asked another question.

"So you'd really leave us like that then? You'd go away and be happy at the abbey and we'd all be here miserable?" Tears were falling down his cheeks and his voice began to falter a bit.

The sight broke Maria's heart. She couldn't lie to him anymore, but she also couldn't flat out tell him she was helplessly and utterly in love with his father. Maria scooted closer and enveloped Kurt in a massive hug. She didn't want him to see her cry, too.

"Oh my darling. I fear that us being pulled apart is God's will. I knew when I came here at the beginning of the summer I couldn't stay forever. And now, look at you all, you're being blessed with the opportunity of a new mother, at having an opportunity to rebuild your family. He will guide and protect you through anything. I have faith that no matter what, you'll never be miserable. Stay strong, Kurt. Believe that things will get better and it will be so."

Maria clenched her eyes closed as Kurt clung onto her, his silent sobs reverberating against her chest. Finally, Kurt calmed down and pulled away, giving Maria just enough time to quickly dry her eyes.

"Then I guess I'll have to say goodbye to you after all." His eyes stared deep in Maria's.

She slowly nodded at him. "Soon, sad to say, but yes, very soon." She reached out and cupped his face with her hand, just about to offer more words of comfort when they heard footsteps beside them. They turned to see the Captain casually standing over them, hands in his pockets.

"Isn't it a bit past your bedtime, Kurt?" He glanced down at his son, who stood up in a flash.

"Yes, father. Fraulein Maria and I were just talking, but I'm going in right now." Kurt turned and looked back at his governess. "Goodnight. See you in the morning?"

Maria nodded. "I'll see you at breakfast, try not to be late." Her light joke made Kurt chuckle as he went to walk past his father.

The Captain stopped Kurt on the way and gave his shoulders a tight squeeze before sending him inside. After the sound of Kurt closing the doors echoed in the night, the Captain turned back to the beautiful woman sitting in front of him.

Maria's breath caught in her throat slightly as she realized she was alone sitting on the terrace with nobody to save her. It was just she and Captain Von Trapp.


	2. Confessions

Maria took a deep breath as the Captain's eyes burned into hers.

"Would you like some help up, fraulein?" He smiled at her, full of sincerity and offered both his hands. Maria glanced at his strong palms and nodded as she extended her own hands to latch onto his. As soon as she gripped his warm hands, bolts of electricity went flying through her body to the point that once she was completely standing, she was almost out of breath.

"Thank you," was her meek reply.

"Don't mention it." There it was - he smiled at her again. Maria broke contact and crossed her arms over her chest as another chilly breeze whipped past her.

The Captain noticed the sudden change in temperature and offered her his suit jacket.

"Here, allow me please."

Maria's eyes widened a bit at the sight before her. She had never seen him without his entire suit and it was extremely endearing and tempting all at the same time. Her body temperature returned to normal after a few moments under his warm coat. Oh how she longed to smell it and inhale its sweet aroma, but she dared not in front of him.

"Thank you," was all she could muster out once more.

The Captain chuckled. "Really, fraulein, I've never seen you at such a loss for words. You sound like a broken record."

The sound of his light laughter brought Maria back to reality.

"Oh, I'm sorry, sir. Just a bit tired I suppose that's all."

"No need to apologize. And I can imagine how exhausted you must be after your trek back from the abbey and the children hanging all over you wore you out I'm sure, no doubt."

She could only give him a small smile and slight nod of her head in return.

"I was, uh, going for a late evening stroll when I came out to find you and Kurt. Would you care to join me before you retire?"

"Sure, that would be lovely."

He smiled back at her, revealing the dimples on either side of his mouth which caused Maria to chuckle slightly.

"Something amusing to you, fraulein?" He asked with another wicked smile, as the duo casually walked along the lake in the opposite direction of the villa.

"Nothing...it's just...well you're so very relaxed and giddy right now. Very un-Captain-like." She shot back with a wicked expression of her own.

"Oho, come now, fraulein. Are you insinuating that I'm stuffy and boring? Even the best sea captains must learn to relax now and again." He winked at her and she fixed her gaze back on the lake.

They had walked a good distance and were in one of the far corners of the property, the house still in walking distance, but far enough to have gained some privacy. The Captain abruptly cut Maria off and seriously looked at her, causing her to gasp slightly.

"I've been meaning to ask you something all evening and I must know the answer."

Maria's eyes pleaded with him. She knew what he was going to say, but she didn't want to have to answer him. She swallowed hard, "All right."

He took a breath and moved to sit on the stone wall along the lake. He motioned for Maria to join him, but she remained steadfast across from him, his jacket still draped around her shoulders.

"I was wondering, what was it that made you leave that night, and why have you suddenly returned..."

Maria shut her eyes and brought her hands up over her face slightly. _It's now or never._

She released her hands and met his gaze.

"I told you in my note, sir, as to why I had to leave. And for the reason why I came back...I had an obligation to fulfill and I came back to fulfill it."

He didn't believe her. He could tell she was lying and that she was afraid to open up to him. No, he'd have to be the first one to make a confession.

"I have to tell you something, Maria."

Maria froze. He had never addressed her by her first name without the title of _fraulein_ in front of it. Her pulse quickened and her legs became a little wobbly, but the Captain continued.

"I've lied to myself and now I've lied to my children. I should have never proposed marriage to Elsa. It's bad enough of the hell I've put this family through already. My children didn't need this, too. And what's even worse is that I've been lying to you."

"What are you talking about, Captain?" She was utterly confused. Did that mean he and the Baroness were no longer engaged to be married? What was he trying to say?

"It was no use between Elsa and I. I don't think I ever truly cared for her the way a man who's supposed to be marrying someone should...after losing a loved one and then grieving that loss, something inside you dies and you spend the rest of your life trying to revive it...I had hoped Elsa could have helped me with that."

By now Maria was overcome with so much emotion. She was on the verge of completely professing her love for the Captain, and here he was, entirely vulnerable and opening up to her. It looked as his eyes were glossing over. Maria closed the distance between them and sat down next to him.

"I think I know exactly how that could feel."

The Captain's eyes widened as he shifted to face Maria straight on.

"How could you possible be able to relate, fraulein? Have you ever lost the love of your life?"

"The love of my life, no. But I have lost both of my parents and some would say they're the greatest loves a person could ever have."

Maria dropped her head...she hadn't spoken of her parents to anyone in years and here she was revealing her deepest secrets to the Captain - a man she was madly in love with.

He was speechless. In the months he'd known her, Georg Von Trapp had never encountered Maria to be so quiet and emotional.

"Is that why you joined the convent at such a young age?"

"How do you know about that?" He head whipped around to face him.

"The Mother Abbess told me the day I telephoned her about a new governess. She said she had the perfect high-spirited young woman who was sure to restore laughter to my family. She also gave me a light background on you, but I promise she never told me about your parents...I'm truly sorry, Maria."

There it was again. Maria turned and faced him, which was harder than she thought it was going to be.

"Thank you. And I've wanted to tell you from the moment Reverend Mother told me about your wife how very sorry I am about her passing. Now I know what a struggle it must have been for you after she died with the children."

They sat there together, two saddened and emotionally bruised souls. Neither had said anything about their unspoken love for each other, yet, they were somehow closer than ever before.

Maria broke their gaze and moved to stand.

"I'm sorry. It must be getting late, I should really be heading inside."

Georg stood up with her.

"Allow me to walk you back in."

"Thank you, I'd like that."

They walked back down along the water toward the villa. Georg's suit coat still remained on Maria. The entire way back, Georg fidgeted, wanting desperately to tell Maria how he felt. He had come so close only moments before. He needed to tell her. He stopped in his tracks, causing Maria to stop as well.

"Everything, all right, Captain?"

"Maria, what I started to tell you back there I-"

"Please don't."

"But Maria, please allow me to finish, I beg of you."

"No!" She shouted back at him, startling him and silencing him where he stood.

"I cannot go on like this. What you feel for the Baroness is none of my business, so if you are torn whether to marry her or not, please don't discuss it with me any further. My heart cannot take it any more."

Tears were hot on her cheeks and Georg finally understood what was keeping her so sad. She was indeed in love with him, too, but she was a wreck trying to deal with it.

"Captain, I cannot bear to hear you speak about her, nor can I stand to see you two together. It pains me too much. It pains me too much because each time I see you with her I wish it were me instead."

Georg's mouth dropped slightly at Maria's sudden confession.

"For weeks now I've been trying to deal with the fact that I have feelings for you. At first I suppressed them thinking nothing of them until I realized that I am completely in love with you. That is why I ended the dance that night, that is why I came back today, and that is why I must leave you and your family...forever. So please, allow me to go with what little amount of dignity I may have left."

Maria turned and moved to run away, but Georg was quicker and snagged her arm just in time. He pulled her to him, but she fought, trying to escape from his grasp. Her soft blows to his chest ceased and she whimpered into his shirt. Georg's arms went around her and kept her safe as he hugged her. Maria's hands were up against his body as she leaned into him.

Georg took a step back and brought Maria's face in his hands, drying her cheeks with his thumbs.

"If you think that I'd allow you to leave me for a second time, you are terribly mistaken."

Maria's eyes darted back and forth in a furry.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying? Are you in love with me?" The last part was barely a whisper, as if Maria were saying something forbidden.

Georg took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and gazed down at the woman in his arms.

"I am most certainly madly in love with you, Maria."

A smile crept over Maria's lips. Georg very gently closed the gap between their faces and gingerly kissed Maria. He pulled away and looked into her eyes. Maria leaned into him once more and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, causing his jacket to fall to the ground. Georg tightened his grip and the two shared an even more passionate kiss this time. His mouth devoured hers, Maria loving the sensation she received as she kissed Georg back fully and ran her fingers through his hair.

When they broke apart minutes later, they were both breathless. Georg was in a fog. Maria looked up at him.

"All this time, I had no idea. I love you...Georg.."

She smiled awkwardly, having said his first name aloud for the very fist time.

He looked her square in the eyes and said with more conviction than ever before,

"And I love you - my Maria."

*** So I'm trying out fanfic #2...what does everyone think? Thanks for all the reviews so far! Glad to see my readers are still out there =) ***


	3. Catching On

"Did she really say that?"

Marta's sad voice and eyes carried over, looking at Kurt, who in turn sadly nodded back.

All seven of the Von Trapp children were seated together on the floor of the boy's room. Kurt was filling them in on his conversation with Fraulein Maria from the night before. The news had changed all their moods drastically. They all woke up feeling refreshed and ecstatic at the return of their beloved governess. Now with what their brother had just told them, all seven faces were gloomy and downcast.

"I just don't understand it then," Brigitta said. "If she's only leaving again, why bother to even come back? It makes no sense."

"Maybe she wanted to see us one last time before she becomes a nun." Louisa offered up her opinion.

"That's just it," Kurt interjected. "I don't think she's going to be a nun anymore."

Six confused faces looked back at him.

"When we were talking last night she gave me the impression she couldn't go back to the abbey - almost like after she left here she was going far away somewhere..."

His voice drifted off, leaving his siblings hanging on his last words.

"But did she actually say she wasn't going to be a nun?" Liesl wasn't sure of her brother's explanation. She shifted her weight and moved Gretl down her lap a little.

"Not exactly. No wait. Hear me out. She kept going on about something like how life throws you strange circumstances and you have to do your best to overcome them and keep moving."

"What is that supposed to mean? Does she know something we don't?" Freidrich looked at his brother quizzically.

Everyone was deep in thought. None of them could figure it out. Freidrich was right, it did sound a bit odd. Fraulein Maria wasn't one to speak in riddles. She always said what she meant bluntly and honestly.

"Well I don't want her to leave. Make her stay." Gretl looked up at the oldest of the Von Trapps, but Liesl could only plant a tender kiss on her youngest sister's forehead.

"Liesl, what do you think?" Marta looked across the circle they had formed as she leaned into Freidrich.

Liesl looked around at each of her siblings before she spoke.

"I'll admit it, she isn't the same person. Sure she seemed happy to see us yesterday, but after dinner and all night she was too quiet. She seemed..."

"Sad. Very sad." Kurt finished for his sister. He laid his head on Louisa's shoulder and, surprisingly, she didn't brush him away. Instead, she wrapped one arm around him and allowed him to lean on her.

"What else did she say last night, Kurt?" Brigitta's eyes pleaded with her brother, needing answers.

"She was very sad. But she said that we needed to welcome the Baroness into our family and give her a chance as our new mother."

He didn't even have to look up to know that each of his siblings all had looks of disgust on their faces.

"I don't want her as our new mother." Marta sat up, almost in tears. Freidrich did his best to soothe her.

"None of us do, but what are we supposed to do? Father didn't even ask us what we wanted...it's as if he wants us to be miserable." Louisa looked around.

"I don't believe that. I just think that he's using the Baroness to hide what he's really feeling."

"What do you mean, Liesl?"

"Well," she took a deep breath before saying what she had been feeling for weeks now. "I think that father is in love with Fraulein Maria, Gretl."

Six mouths around her dropped. Liesl continued on.

"And I think that Fraulein Maria is in love with father. Why else would she leave so suddenly and come back like that?"

"That does make sense!" Brigitta sat up. "Don't you remember how red her face got the night of the party when she and father danced?"

"And she got really upset after we told her father was engaged to the Baroness when she got back yesterday." Freidrich chimed in.

It was as if six light bulbs had gone off in the other children. Liesl sat with a small, triumphant look on her face. She turned to her brothers and sisters.

"We need to find a way to get them together and get rid of the Baroness. Come on, we talk about it on the way down to breakfast."

-SOM-

Meanwhile downstairs, two other figures in the Von Trapp household laid snuggled on Georg's office couch.

Maria shifted her weight up, causing Georg to slide down the couch, waking him up.

"Good morning, fraulein," he said behind a groggy smile.

"Same to you...Georg." Oh how she loved saying his name aloud.

Georg reached up and pulled Maria to his chest where they locked lips in a passionate embrace. She was the first to break apart, breathless.

"Now that is quite the wake up call." She smiled down at her fiance.

After their first set of kisses by the lake the night before, Georg and Maria sat outside on the grass until well after midnight. Maria opened up more about her past and her awful childhood, and Georg finally let out his feelings from when Agathe died.

Georg was embarrassed opening up about so much. But Maria assured him he was doing nothing wrong. He was even timid when Maria asked him about Elsa, but Georg very professionally and politely explained how he had ended things with her and she was already on her way back to Vienna.

They were a perfect match. Two battered souls, finding love again, and hopelessly in love with each other.

When they finally realized how late it was, Maria scampered to her feet first, leaving Georg still at her feet. Maria offered her hand to help him up, but Georg shook it off, shifting his weight so he was kneeling. Maria was confused, but tears reformed in her eyes as she watched Georg take a blue velvet box from his pants pocket to reveal a simple, yet elegant, diamond ring. Maria's breath caught in her throat as Georg proposed to her, explaining how he had bought the ring over a month ago.

And that was how they became engaged. Maria fell to her knees and joined Georg on the grass and they spent another full hour, kissing and talking.

So now, as Maria and Georg sat together in his study, Maria couldn't help but smile out of pure joy.

"Darling, I think we need to get up. The children will be up soon and we can't let them find us in this compromising position."

Georg groaned, but knew Maria was right.

"All right, one more kiss." One sweet, light kiss later, they were both walking out the door together, silly smiles on both their faces.

They were almost in the clear, when the children came walking down the hall on their way to breakfast. All seven stopped in their tracks, seeing their governess and father together.

Maria and Georg froze. Neither of them knew what to say to the children. Mouths dry, they couldn't even muster out a solid excuse why they were together so early in the morning...or why they were still in the previous night's clothes.

The children, however, knew something was out of place.

"Father, why are you and Fraulein Maria still wearing your clothes from yesterday?" Brigitta broke the tension in the room. Her siblings, all clustered around her, kept their gazes on the two adults.

Maria and Georg looked at each other, not sure of how to respond.

_Now or never_, Georg's look seemed to say as he looked at his fiance. Maria nodded up at him, and together they turned to face the children.

***Reviews please and thanks! =)


	4. Yes!

Seven pairs of eyes stared hard back at their father.

"Children, why don't we all go in for breakfast. We'll explain it then."

Georg looked at Maria and then lead them all into the dining room. Maria followed him, leaving the children by themselves in the hall. Having no choice but to follow their father and governess, Liesl, and her brothers and sisters, cautiously made their way to breakfast. Timidly they took their seats around the table.

Just as all nine of them were seated and about to say the blessing, Uncle Max sauntered in, his usual late self, but still cheerful and bright.

"Good morning everyone!" Max turned to the children who were always happy at breakfast time, but now were all quiet and had odd looks on their faces.

"Something I said?" Max said, as he took his seat on Georg's left. Georg only gave him a silencing look.

"Uh, fraulein, would you say grace for us please?"

Everyone took that as the cue to bow their heads as Maria blessed their meal. When she was done, she, Georg, and Max, all vigorously dug into their plates of eggs and toast, but the children still sat quiet and wide-eyed.

Freidrich lightly kicked Liesl under the table. He made a face at her to say something. Catching on, Liesl remained silent for a moment, taking note of how neither her father nor Fraulein Maria were looking anywhere but at their plates.

"Are you going to tell us what's going on now, father?" She casually took a sip of her juice as she looked at Georg.

Her father, however, took his time chewing another mouthful of his breakfast before wiping his mouth with his napkin and finally looking around the table at his children.

"Well...children. As I'm sure you've all realized by now due to her absence the Baroness is no longer with us. She's uh, well, she's returned to Vienna."

"For how long, father?" Marta piped up, a piece of bacon in her hand as she stopped mid-bite.

Georg looked across the table in Maria's direction very quickly, but it didn't go unnoticed by all seven children. Max, however, was still a bit hazy as to the morning's events.

"Elsa left, Georg? When did this happen?"

"Actually, Max, she was gone just shortly after dinner last night."

This time, Georg's gaze was blatantly fixed on Maria, who was by now, finished with her breakfast and had no choice but to return her fiancé's loving look.

By now, Max had caught on and was chuckling to himself. The children were still oblivious to what was happening, well all except Liesl, who was now smiling to herself and lightly joining in Max's laughter.

"You still haven't answered Marta, father. When do you think the Baroness will be back?" Kurt asked, but Liesl silenced him, wanting to hear what she hoped her father would say, from her father and Fraulein Maria.

Georg fixed his gaze on his youngest son and then made it a point to make eye contact with each one of his children before speaking again.

"Children, I'm afraid that Elsa isn't going to be returning...she and I won't be getting married after all."

Seven faces tried to remain calm and even, but all the children couldn't help but smile the tiniest bit, the corners of their mouths twitching upward ever so slightly.

"Oh really, Georg, and why might that be?" Max asked wickedly, now completely looking down the table in Maria's direction. Maria was trying to avert her gaze from staring straight over at Georg. A light crimson color was present in her cheeks and she, too, had a small smile on her face, although she was trying her best to not give away the news.

"Elsa isn't going to be coming back because I've decided to marry someone else. Someone I'm madly in love with. Someone who loves everyone in this room and who I know is loved by all of us." By now, Georg was smiling as broadly as possible.

Liesl had tears in her eyes, which was confusing to her brothers and sisters, who were about to hear the best news they'd heard in years. She desperately wanted to run over and hug her father, but she still wanted to hear his words.

"Who, father?" Six voices asked all in unison. Liesl decided she couldn't take it anymore and slowly stood up and walked over to her father.

"Please say it, father. Go ahead, it's all right." She nodded at Georg. He took her hand in his.

"You sister is right." He smiled across the table, everyone else finally understanding what was about to happen. "Children, what would you all think of adding Maria to our family?"

Their eyes all lit up. Brigitta was the first to respond.

"Really, father? She'd be able to stay with us forever?"

"Yes, Brigitta. I love Maria very much, and would be thrilled if you all would like her to be your new mother."

All at once six of the Von Trapp children uttered their replies and rushed over to welcome Maria to the family. Liesl remained where she stood and draped her arms around her father's neck. She hugged him tightly and closed her eyes as Georg wrapped his arms around his oldest daughter.

"Thank you," she whispered to him. "Thank you for not making the biggest mistake of all our lives and for making us truly happy again."

She gave him a kiss on the cheek and pulled back to look him in the eye. Georg squeezed her hands again and gave her a slight nod in return. Liesl took that as his way of saying "you're welcome." And went to join her siblings and embrace her new mother.

"You're a lucky man, Georg. I'm truly delighted for the both of you." Max stuck out his hand and congratulated his friend.

"Thank you, Max. I wanted to tell you last night, but...well, let's just say Maria and I were up late discussing the future of our family."

Max's eyes twinkled at the sight of his friend's happiness.

"No harm done." Then he leaned in closer, not wanting the children or Maria to hear his next set of words.

"And now what of Elsa? I trust you both left things civil between you?"

Elsa was one of Max's dearest friends after all - and Georg's. They had all been close for years and Max had nothing against her. But knew that Maria and Georg were a much more obvious fit than Georg and Elsa. Of course he was happy for Georg, he just wanted to make sure his other friend was fine as well.

"We left things very dignified and amicable. I told her I wished her the best. And she obviously understood about Maria and I." Georg responded with a sad smile, which was quickly replaced by a joyous one as Gretl came bounding onto his lap.

"Good, that makes me glad," Max said as Georg and his youngest embraced.

After taking turns hugging and kissing her, Maria and the others made their way down the table to join Georg, Gretl, and Max, who stood up to congratulate his friend's new bride.

"I wish you all the happiness in the world and then some, Maria. I know you'll do wonders for this family." He took her hand gently and kissed it.

"Thank you, Max. I'm so pleased at how happy you are for the both of us. I hope you'll be sticking around for a while longer now." Maria gave him a quick wink.

"Oh naturally. I'm sure we all know by now how much I enjoy parties. Just think, a wedding reception is the creme de la creme of parties. You're not rid of me just year, my dear."

This made everyone laugh. Flanked by six children, Maria looked down at Georg and Gretl sitting together. He smiled up at her.

"So children, I take that as a yes? We have your blessing?" He looked to each of the Von Trapps.

The seven of them looked to each other and then Kurt spoke up for all of them.

"Most definitely. As long as she's here to stay, then our answer is yes!"

***Ah - a happy ending. But not quite an ending, just yet! Few more fluff chapters to give it a proper ending. Thanks for the kind words. Keep reviewing please! ***


	5. Together Forever

Georg didn't have a chance to get Maria alone until long after breakfast was finished. Max had gratefully offered to take all the children into town for some lunch. He absolutely loved spoiling every one of the little dears. Georg was glad for some alone time. He hadn't kissed Maria since they woke up together on his couch. They were sitting together on one of the benches by the lake. Their hands were laced together and Maria's head was propped up on her fiancé's shoulder.

"I love you, you know." He looked down and kissed his future bride sweetly on the top of her head.

Maria moved to sit up straight and faced Georg. She took his face in her hands.

"And I love you, more than you will ever possibly know...my handsome sea captain."

She chastely kissed him on the lips, but deepened their embrace as she clutched at the back of his neck. Georg pressed her body into his. His hands roamed over Maria's back. He nuzzled her neck and earlobes and Maria ran her hands seductively through Georg's hair. Still a novice when it came to their passionate moments, Maria was holding her own and even that simple movement sent shivers down Georg's spine.

Soon enough their lips found each other again. Mouths open, tongues dancing together in a heated tango. Maria gasped slightly at the movement, but continued on. Georg's hands timidly found their way traveling to Maria's frontside. He exercised some self control as he was tempted to move them to Maria's chest. But he allowed them to rest on her waist, Maria made no objections.

"Maria, perhaps we should take a pause before we lose all control." Georg pulled his face back slightly as Maria made an attempt to plant another kiss on his face; she was successful.

She opened her eyes and gazed at Georg in triumph.

"All right. But if it's any consolation, I'd rather not, _captain._" The playful tone in her voice made Georg crazy. He was just about to ignore his own advice when he noticed Maria giggling at him.

"Something amusing to you, my dear?" By now he was smiling too.

"Oh nothing, I was just looking at your hair. It appears I've given a new style."

Georg's hands went to his head and realized his hair was completely in disarray.

"You know, I kind of like it this way." He joked and moved to smooth his hair out that Maria had just made messy with her wandering fingers.

"No really, allow me, I insist. I'm the one who messed it up after all."

"Well how am I supposed to argue with that?" Georg teased.

Maria gently stroked Georg's hair as she flattened it out and did her best to make it presentable again. Due to the obvious lack of a comb, she was forced to run her fingers through Georg's dark locks in efforts to make him look decent. When she was satisfied with her work she rested her hands on Georg's shoulders.

"There, good as new." She smiled in admiration.

"Well done, fraulein." Georg took her hands in his and sweetly kissed their tops.

Together they resumed their original positions as they gazed out at the lake.

"For what it's worth, I'm counting down the hours until we haven't any excuse to stop a moment like that ever again."

Maria sat up and looked him in the eyes seriously.

"Do you really mean that?"

"Of course I do." Georg returned her gaze a bit confused.

"Why shouldn't I be serious about that?"

"Well it's just...well...I'll admit I've thought on several occasions what it'd be like to be in your arms, to be, uh, touching you."

Maria shyly looked at her future husband.

"Fraulein Maria, imagining what it'd be like with the infamous Georg Von Trapp?" Georg mocked her.

Maria playfully slapped him.

"You know what I mean. Ever since I realized my feelings for you, thoughts have been haunting me of wanting to be with you."

"I know exactly what you mean...I've thought about it for quite some time now."

"And?" Maria looked at him expectantly.

"And I'm sure that come our wedding night we'll be even better than my best dreams could ever be." He reached down and kissed her hands again.

"But, even in my wildest dreams you never smelled this good," he leaned in and inhaled her sweet aroma behind her ears, sending chills through Maria's body.

"You never felt this smooth," he ran his fingers up her arm to her collar bone and gently massaged.

"And I never thought it possible for you to taste as extraordinary as you do," and he leaned in and kissed Maria with all the passion in his body, leaving her utterly breathless when they broke apart.

"Well then," Maria said a bit dazed. "I'm glad to know the feelings are now openly mutual." She wrapped her arms around Georg's neck and pecked him on the lips a few more times.

"Not to worry, Maria, I'm sure you'll taste as sweet if not better once we're married...I just love you so much."

"I love you, too Georg. I'm thrilled to be your wife and know I'll never feel lonely or lost ever again now I'm yours."

They closed the gap between them and kissed passionately there by the lake until the sound of the children's voices could faintly be heard in the house.

Maria was content - her heart was forever in the hands of her beloved.

- End -

*** Kind of a sweet ending for a purely sweet story =) Thanks for the kind words as always! ***


End file.
